Sang Royal
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Après la mort du Roi des Nains, Grunlek von Krayn, qui a refusé de reprendre le pouvoir, va devoir former la nouvelle reine, Yolga, au travers d'un apprentissage de huit années, jusqu'à sa majorité, dans un groupe d'aventuriers pas toujours très urbain.[Fanfiction Aventures - Suite directe de Lettre d'Héritage]
1. Avant-Propos

**BON-SWAR à tous !**

Bienvenue dans cette toute nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres sur l'univers d'Aventures, intitulée joliment Sang Royal. La fanfiction se trouve au chapitre suivant, ici, c'est un avant-propos général et des remerciements. Si vous avez la flemme de tout lire, vous pouvez directement passer au chapitre suivant !

Pour commencer, quelques petites précisions. Cette fanfiction est la suite directe de Lettre d'Héritage. Si ce n'est pas fait, je vous invite donc grandement à aller la lire, elle vous introduira tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur le personnage de Yolga et sur le passé de Grunlek, qui seront au cœur de cette fanfiction. Pour ceux qui sont trop impatients, un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé est disponible sous le disclaimer, un peu plus bas. J'ai pensé à tout, comme d'habitude :)

Vous commencez à comprendre comment je fonctionne. J'ai 4 fanfictions à chapitres entamés, il suffit de suivre mon actualité pour savoir quand un chapitre sortira. La ronde des fanfictions est la suivante : Royaume en Perdition – Le Survivant de l'Enfer – Apprentie Pyro-Barbare – Sang Royal. Quand vous voyez Apprentie Pyro-Barbare sortir, vous pouvez donc vous préparer psychologiquement, c'est bientôt au tour de cette fanfiction !

Je tenais également à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu Lettre d'Héritage, j'ai eu des retours absolument géniaux, et j'avoue, j'ai revu le live de Krayn qui en parlait pas plus tard que ce matin et j'étais toute rouge x) Vous m'avez foutu en PLS quoi. On a passé les 500 vues en pas deux jours, c'est juste génial ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je voulais aussi remercié Krayn, qui a boosté un bon coup la Fanbase sans le vouloir, puisqu'on a gagné 12 abonnés depuis la sortie de la fanfic ! Et bien sûr, un gros gros merci de ma part à Krayn, pour le retour et la pub sur Lettre d'Héritage. Pluie de cœurs sur lui, et hésitez pas à aller squatter ses lives, il est cool.

Sans plus tarder, passons au Disclaimer et au résumé de Lettre d'Héritage !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété du grand Mahyar Shakeri, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb' du Grenier. Yolga est mon entière propriété, merci de ne pas utiliser le personnage sans mon autorisation. Je ne touche toujours pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite :D

 **Résumé de Lettre d'Héritage :** Alors que Grunlek, Théo, Shin et Bob se reposent dans une taverne, Grunlek va recevoir une lettre étrange, lui expliquant que son père est mourant, mais qu'il souhaite le voir une dernière fois, pour que lui puisse choisir un dirigeant pour gouverner la ville. Le nain hésite grandement avant d'accepter d'y aller, après avoir confier ses doutes à Bob, non sans appréhension après tout ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il était entre les murs du palais royal. Après un long voyage, les aventuriers débarquent donc dans une grande ville naine, cachée à l'intérieur d'une montagne. Ils sont logés dans le palais royal et présentés à Yolga, une jeune servante naine qui s'occupera d'eux pendant leur séjour. Lors du repas, ils croiseront l'Intendant Rüvor, l'ancien instructeur de Grunlek, qui essayera de le manipuler, avant que le Nain ne le condamne à l'exil. Dans la nuit, Yolga viendra le chercher, son père n'ayant plus qu'une heure à vivre. Le Roi va révéler à son fils qu'il l'a cherché pendant des années après sa fuite, que Yolga est sa « fille » adoptive, qui a elle aussi été élevée par Ugryn, le mage ingénieur qui a créé le bras mécanique de Grunlek, et qui est aujourd'hui décédé. Grunlek décide d'offrir le trône de la ville à Yolga, mais celle-ci, étant âgée de seulement treize ans, devra suivre une initiation auprès de Grunlek et du groupe d'aventuriers jusqu'à sa majorité, pour qu'elle devienne une dirigeante exemplaire. Le groupe se mettra en marche dès la fin de la semaine de deuil consacrée au Roi, et c'est à la fin de celle-ci que nous retrouvons notre groupe.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sur les chapitres, c'est ma source de motivation, et j'espère que cette nouvelle fanfiction vous plaira !

Bisouilles à tous !

Myfanwi.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Par-delà la montagne

**SANG ROYAL**

 **Chapitre 1 : Par-delà la montagne**

Debout dans un grand cimetière nain, Grunlek von Krayn, habillé tout de noir, se recueillait devant la tombe d'Ugryn, celui qui lui avait tout appris. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait depuis le décès de son père, et il avait voulu le faire seul. Une nouvelle page de sa vie s'était tournée définitivement, il avait eu besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés très vite. Les papiers pour l'instruction de la reine Yolga, les papiers pour la régence de Thrivar von Duröf, les papiers de renoncement à la succession. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passer la semaine dans la paperasse. Il n'avait vu que très peu ses compagnons de voyage, qui restaient compréhensifs malgré tout, en toutes circonstances.

Il s'agenouilla près de la tombe, une rose blanche à la main, qu'il déposa délicatement sur le marbre. A la volonté de Grunlek, la tombe de son père avait été positionnée juste à côté. Une tombe simple, contrairement à la volonté du Haut Conseil qui avait voulu construire une statue en son honneur. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être croyant, mais il se plaisait à imaginer Ugryn faire la morale à l'ancien Roi. Un moyen comme un autre de se donner du courage. Il se releva doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous promet que tout se passera bien. Yolga deviendra une grande reine, et vous aurez enfin une raison d'être fier de moi. Je vais vous prouver que je ne suis plus un enfant. »

Il resta encore quelques minutes immobile, silencieux, puis se décida à quitter l'endroit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment du temps libre depuis le début de la semaine, et il en profitait comme il pouvait. Il remonta l'allée commerciale, en se disant que tout le palais devait probablement s'inquiéter de sa disparition. Il était parti sans rien dire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi non plus. Un simple besoin de changer d'air de toute évidence. De nombreux nains s'inclinèrent à son passage, certains vinrent même lui présenter des produits régionaux, que Grunlek prit plaisir à retrouver. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas manger de spécialités naines ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Il faut dire que ses compagnons étaient tellement difficiles avec la nourriture... Quand il prononçait le mot « ragoût » sans préciser quel était l'animal en question, ça tournait tout de suite en catastrophe. Au moins, Eden était bien nourrie, puisqu'elle finissait la majorité des assiettes de Balthazar et Shinddha. Théo était méfiant envers la bouffe, mais quand il avait faim, il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Il finit par gagner l'entrée du palais une bonne heure plus tard, les bras chargés de divers plats, gâteaux, friandises, fruits et légumes qu'il cuisinerait probablement en cours de route. Les gardes s'écartèrent à son passage, et il finit par gagner le grand hall. Shin était assis sur une des marches de l'escalier montant aux chambres. Il semblait concentré et marmonner une série de chiffres. Grunlek haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je joue à cache-cache avec Yolga.

\- Ah. Soyez sages, évitez de mettre le bazar partout. Où sont les autres ?

\- Théo est sorti faire un tour dans les jardins, Bob est toujours dans la bibliothèque. Eden est avec Yolga. »

Grunlek hocha la tête et monta dans la chambre. Il déposa ses achats sur le bureau et partit se changer. Il ne portait du noir que pour sortir, il détestait ça. L'ambiance au palais était déjà bien assez déprimante comme ça depuis la mort du Roi. Il quitta la pièce, et eut le temps d'apercevoir Yolga et Eden tourner dans un corridor en courant, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la gigantesque pièce du château qu'était la bibliothèque, située dans l'aile ouest du palais, sur deux étages. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient s'y aventurer, vu la poussière qui s'était accumulé sur les plus gros ouvrages. Grunlek repéra rapidement ce qui l'intéressait ici. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était avachi dans un fauteuil trop petit pour lui, une pile de livres de chaque côté du meuble, et un énorme grimoire sur lequel il semblait concentré, sourcils froncés. Et il ne l'avait visiblement pas vu.

« Hey Bob. »

Le mage sursauta discrètement, avant de lever des yeux fatigués dans sa direction. Il avait une mine affreuse, des cernes étaient clairement visibles sous ses yeux, il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude également. Il s'étira doucement, en refermant le livre.

« T'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Il y a plein de trucs intéressants dans cette bibliothèque. Ça se verra si j'en pique un ou deux en partant tu crois ?

\- Non, sers-toi, te gênes pas. Mais tu devrais vraiment dormir. On reprend la route demain et tu tiens clairement pas le choc là.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Je termine ici et j'vais dormir deux heures. Théo est toujours en ville ?

\- D'après Shin, oui. »

Il haussa les épaules, attrapa une poignée de livres et passa devant lui. Grunlek jeta un regard à la pièce, puis lui emboîta le pas. Il le laissa rejoindre la chambre, tandis que lui prenait le chemin de la cuisine. Un petit rituel instauré depuis une semaine. Il se sentait obligé d'aller aider en cuisine. Il avait donné déjà pas mal de conseils à la vieille femme qui s'en occupait habituellement, qui n'était autre qu'une de ses nourrices étant enfant, et donc une des rares personnes à qui Grunlek ne voyait rien à reprocher dans ce palais. Même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette « prison », être en contact avec d'autres nains lui plaisait. Il ne s'était jamais réellement rendu compte d'à quel point les membres de son espèce lui manquait avant de revenir dans sa ville natale.

En arrivant, Darura, la cuisinière, lui fit un grand sourire. Elle adorait le voir devant ses fourneaux. Comme elle disait, en quatre vingt ans, elle n'avait jamais vu un prince aussi proches de ses sujets, même si le prince en question ne se considérait pas vraiment comme tel. Grunlek avait gardé sur lui un des gâteaux qu'il avait acheté, et il lui offrit. Ravie, elle le partagea avec lui, et ils commencèrent à discuter tout en préparant le repas du soir.

« Et où est-ce que vous vous dirigez ?

\- Vers l'ouest. Mon ami mage voulait à tout prix y aller. On a trouvé un comptoir d'embauche de mercenaires, on va voir si on peut y trouver du travail.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Yolga, c'est une brave petite, elle est très courageuse. Vous l'auriez vu quand votre père est tombé malade. Malgré la douleur, elle est restée calme, elle l'a soutenu du début à la fin.

\- Elle ira bien. Elle semble déjà avoir adopté le groupe. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Balthazar et Shinddha. Théo est plus méfiant, il va falloir qu'elle fasse ses preuves pour qu'il lui accorde totalement sa confiance. Mais on est tous passé par là. Elle réussira. Il a l'air un peu froid quand on ne le connaît pas, mais il a un grand cœur. Et je suis certain que lorsqu'il lui apprendra à utiliser une épée il sera ravi de l'avoir dans le groupe. »

Grunlek se concentra sur ses carottes, attrapa son couteau et commença à les couper. A ses côtés, Darura dépeçait deux lapins.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en ce paladin, dit-elle. Depuis qu'il est là, il n'a causé que du soucis aux employés. Les draps qui ne lui conviennent pas, la nourriture pas assez chaude... Il nous a même demandé si on pouvait faire couler son bain.

\- Théo a fait ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui en toucherais deux mots. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de les voir ces derniers jours.

\- Je comprends. Thrivar est très à cheval sur les règles et les papiers, mais vous serez bientôt libre, pas vrai ?

\- En effet, on part demain à l'aube. »

La vieille femme parut soudainement très triste. Grunlek posa une main sur son épaule en s'en apercevant.

« Vous allez bien ?  
\- C'est juste que... Je suis triste de vous voir partir, après tous les efforts que votre père a entreprit pour vous retrouver.

\- C'est... C'est mon choix. Je ne supporterai pas d'être enfermé de nouveau, vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

\- Je respecte votre choix Majesté. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour vous aider quand vous étiez plus jeune, mais je promet de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce royaume aille bien.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup Darura. Vous m'avez accordé de l'attention, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

\- Allez donc retrouver vos amis. Je vais terminer le repas. »

Grunlek la prit brièvement dans ses bras, et quitta les cuisines. Il remonta rapidement à l'étage, et entra doucement dans la chambre. Comme prévu, Balthazar était profondément endormi, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin. Dans celui d'en face, Yolga et Shin jouaient aux cartes, Eden à leurs pieds. Le nain se dirigea dans leur direction. La jeune naine sourit à son nouveau mentor.

« La promenade a été bonne Sire Grunlek ?

\- Appelle-moi simplement Grunlek. Et oui. J'ai été un peu aider en cuisine.

\- Bob a l'air complètement crevé, lâcha Shin en riant. C'est toi qui a réussi à le convaincre d'aller se coucher ?

\- Il faut croire. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Théo ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur le paladin, habillé d'une longue tunique blanche aux broderies dorées. Il semblait excessivement ravi, c'était très louche. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mage, et sembla légèrement se crisper, comme si ça le dérangeait.

« Il y a que lui pour dormir au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

\- Laisse-le Théo, soupira Grunlek, en le voyant s'approcher du mage. Il a besoin de sommeil.

\- Ouais, bah ça se fait pas dans un château. »

Il fit demi-tour et vint s'installer sur le lit où les autres se trouvaient. Yolga jeta un regard méfiant au paladin et se rapprocha sensiblement de Grunlek, juste au cas où. Le nain posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Pour tout dire, lui aussi se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Shin plissa les yeux et dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

« Tu comptes remettre ton armure, hein ?  
\- Bah oui, quand on partira. Pourquoi ? Tous les nai... gens me regardent bizarre dehors. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, dit calmement Grunlek. C'est bien ça le problème. Tu es beaucoup trop calme Théo. Et exigeant, cette pauvre Darura est traumatisée par tes demandes extravagantes.

\- J'ai juste demandé un nouveau drap parce que ton clebs a pissé dessus et de l'eau chaude. En quoi c'est extravagant ? »

Eden grogna légèrement, comme si elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle. Grunlek le crut, étrangement. C'était peut être juste son côté bourrin et sa grande taille qui devait les effrayer, rien de nouveau jusque là. Bob bougea légèrement sous ses draps, et finit par ouvrir un œil. Bien qu'ayant encore de grandes cernes sous les yeux, il semblait plus reposé.

« Ton sac est prêt pour demain Yolga ? Interrogea Grunlek, bienveillant.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il l'est depuis que tu m'as dit qu'on partait à l'aventure. Je ne suis jamais sortie de cette montagne, j'ai hâte.

\- Ouais, bah t'as intérêt à marcher, je porte pas les mioches, intervint élégamment le paladin. »

Shin donna une tape dans le dos de l'inquisiteur.

« Aaah, bah enfin ! On se demandait où été passé le vrai Théo.

\- Je sais très bien marcher, répondit sombrement Yolga. Et si je devais me faire « porter », ce ne sera certainement pas par un pseudo-guerrier aux allures de paladin.

\- Oooooooh, c'était bien envoyé ! Lâcha Bob depuis son lit. Je l'aime bien cette petite, elle a du toupet ! »

Théo, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment avoir apprécié, la défiant du regard, sourcils froncés, visiblement vexé, ou blessé. Un peu des deux. Yolga se sentit immédiatement coupable.

« Je... Je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, grogna Théo. J'aurais pas du commencer. »

Grunlek, qui allait intervenir, ne bougea finalement pas. C'était une bonne chose au final. Si, en plus d'éduquer Yolga, il pouvait apprendre au paladin la politesse et le respect, ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour leur groupe. Théo sembla se détendre, et finit par gagner la salle de bain. Balthazar s'étira longuement avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, pour se dégourdir les jambes, sous le regard de ses trois autres compagnons, un peu perdus. Le nain lança un regard à sa louve, profondément endormie à ses pieds, ronflant légèrement.

« Je l'aime bien, dit calmement Yolga.

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Bob, qui cherchait un moyen d'engager la conversation.

\- Sire Théo. »

Grunlek lui offrit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Le mage plissa les yeux, puis une idée sembla germer dans son esprit. Il s'approcha de l'adolescente, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut au tour du mentor de la jeune naine de s'inquiéter. Bob était capable du meilleur comme du pire, et il était le premier à provoquer des catastrophes.

« Dis moi Yolga, tu sais lire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Sire Balthazar.

\- Bien. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le nain, j'aurais probablement besoin d'aide pour déchiffrer cette énorme bouquin pendant le voyage. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte derrière elle, qu'elle pointa du doigt.

« Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, je dois vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié. On se voit au repas. »

La louve releva la tête, et suivit Yolga hors de la pièce, la queue battant l'air. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Après le repas, Balthazar commença à ranger ses affaires dans la chambre, essayant de tout caser dans son sac. Théo nettoya son armure, tandis que Shin, épuisé, était déjà parti se coucher. Grunlek était lui dans la chambre de Yolga, assis sur son lit, en train de la border.

« Je ne vais pas réussir à dormir, j'ai tellement hâte.

\- Tu as besoin de prendre des forces, le temps est rude dehors, et il faut que tu sois en forme. Dans les plaines froides du Cratère ne survivent...

\- … Que les forts. Je sais, il me le disait à moi aussi. Ugryn me manque beaucoup.

\- A moi aussi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir. »

Yolga enlaça Grunlek, et posa sa tête sur son torse, il sourit et referma ses bras sur elle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, puis Grunlek la fit reculer.

« Allez jeune fille, il est temps de dormir. On a beaucoup de route à faire dans les deux prochaines semaines. Profite bien de ton lit.

\- Grunlek ?

\- Hum ?

\- Toi aussi tu devrais dormir. »

Le nain lui sourit tristement. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Yolga remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Eden sauta sur le lit, tourna sur elle-même et vint se blottir contre l'enfant. Grunlek lui caressa la tête brièvement et quitta la pièce, pour regagner sa chambre. Théo était en train de se coucher, Shin ronflait et Balthazar était assis sur son lit, plongé dans la lecture d'un gros grimoire. L'ingénieur s'étira, avant de se diriger vers son lit. Les veilles de grand départ le rendait toujours nerveux, celui du jour suivant encore plus que les autres. Ce voyage serait probablement très instructif, mais aussi très dangereux. Après ce qui était plusieurs fois arrivé à leur groupe, il savait que perdre Yolga avant la fin des huit années de préparation était possible. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser, si eux avaient survécu jusque là, elle en ferait tout autant. Grosse responsabilités. Il se demandait bien dans quoi il s'était embarqué encore une fois. Il s'allongea, et ferma les yeux, souriant. Le sommeil le gagna doucement, et il finit par se laisser porter par les rêves.

Il fut réveillé à l'aube par une langue rugueuse, sur son visage. Il ouvrit un œil fatigué et aperçut Eden, au dessus de lui, la queue battant l'air. Derrière elle, adossée contre le mur, déjà habillée, Yolga patientait, visiblement surexcitée.

« Bonjour Grunlek !

\- Tu es déjà prête ?

\- Je suis debout depuis plusieurs heures. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. »

Le Nain se leva, et se dirigea vers la pièce principale de la suite. Shin s'éveillait à peine, Balthazar était endormi assis, la tête dans son grimoire. Théo était lui réveillé, en train d'enfiler son armure en silence. Eden sauta sur le lit de Shin et vint lui renifler le visage. Le demi-élémentaire la repoussa d'un revers de main, toujours méfiant envers la louve, même de nombreux mois après. Grunlek se dirigea vers Bob, et le secoua doucement.

« Bob, il est l'heure.

\- Gnnnn, pas enviiiiiie. »

Théo poussa un soupir. Il attrapa la couverture à deux mains et tira d'un coup sec dessus. Le mage tomba au sol dans un « boum », qui le réveilla d'un coup et fit beaucoup rire Yolga. Couché sur le dos, les jambes encore dans le lit, Bob n'avait pas fière allure à ce moment précis. Une heure plus tard, le groupe était à peu près sur le départ. Grunlek avait été appelé à l'armurerie avec Yolga et Eden. Le nain qui tenait la boutique avait travaillé dur toute la nuit pour créer trois armures complètes. Celle de Grunlek était un mélange de cuir et de côtes de mailles, très souple et légère, pour ne pas le gêner dans ses déplacements. Celle de Yolga était uniquement en cuir, avec un renforcement en fer au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre. Et enfin, l'armurier se tourna vers Eden, qui coucha les oreilles, méfiantes. Il sortit une armure en cuir, et lui plaça sur le dos. Voyant que Grunlek ne disait rien, elle finit par se détendre et accepter de porter le cuir.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous teniez beaucoup à cette louve. Tout compagnon digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir une armure.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit doucement Grunlek.

\- Nous vous avons également préparé deux chevaux, ils sont aux écuries avec le destrier de votre ami paladin. Ils se nomment Courage et Chance. Nous espérons que c'est ce qu'ils vous apporteront. »

Yolga et Grunlek hochèrent la tête et partirent rejoindre le reste du groupe, qui les attendaient aux écuries. Eden semblait plutôt bien supporter son armure, même si elle se résistait pas à mordiller une des lanières de cuir qui dépassait de temps à autre. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent Théo en pleines retrouvailles avec son canasson, qui semblait plutôt content de reprendre la route. Bob invoqua Brasier dans un rayon de flammes, qui fit légèrement reculer Yolga de peur. Les « chevaux » de Grunlek et Yolga étaient eux plus modestes. C'était des poneys Shetland, l'un brun, l'autre noir, en armure eux aussi, arborant sur chaque flanc le symbole de la famille, un dindon, représentant la droiture, la justesse et l'abondance de nourriture. Grunlek laissa sa main traîner quelques secondes sur ce dernier, avant de monter sur le cheval noir, qui, pour une fois était à sa taille.

« Chance, lut Yolga sur la bride de son poney. Tu as donc Courage.

\- Vos demi-chevaux vont tenir la route ? Demanda Théo d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ils sont probablement plus résistants que ton cheval de guerre, railla Grunlek. Et ils ne craignent pas le froid, eux. Du coup on passe devant. »

Shin grimpa avec Bob sur Brasier. Les gardes nains ouvrirent les portes, et nos aventuriers se prirent une bourrasque glaciale au visage, annonçant la couleur. Grunlek passa le premier la porte, suivi de près par Yolga. Brasier prit la suite et Lumière ferma la marche. Yolga poussa un cri de joie dès que les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

« On est libres ! On... On est sortis de la montagne. J'arrive pas à le croire !

\- Et ce n'est que le début, lui répondit Grunlek avec un sourire. Allez, en avant ! »

Courage se mit au trot et s'engagea dans la descente, ses compagnons sur les talons.

* * *

 _Et bim ! On est partis pour une toute nouvelle aventure, qui va durer sur le long terme. J'ai tellemeeeeeeeeent d'idées, ça promet d'être génial. Je ne sais pas si tous les chapitres vont faire cette taille là, mais j'essaye de les travailler au maximum, j'espère que ça vous plaît :) L'intrigue principale sera lancée probablement dans deux ou trois chapitre, le temps que notre petite Yolga s'habitue à son groupe. Vous savez que j'adore papilloner, donc ça prendra le temps qu'il faut ! Dans tous les cas, merci à vous d'avoir été aussi nombreux à lire Lettre d'Héritage, j'espère vous voir sur cette nouvelle fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ce qui me permet de me motiver et avancer ! Je vous fait de grosses grosses bisouilles, et on se retrouve bientôt avec la suite de Royaume en Perdition !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Faisons connaissance

_BON-SWAR ! Je suis méga, méga hypée, et j'suis trop trop trop contente de reprendre cette fanfiction. Merci à Melianne, juliabakura, hykus et Jyanadageva et toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées un petit commentaire sur Twitter, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis bien motivée pour la suite. Pour le live où Krayn parle de Lettre d'Héritage, puisque l'on me l'a demandé, c'est soit le 17 Mars, soit le 18, j'sais plus si j'en avais parlé le jour même. Bon bah... Bah allons-y ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2 : Faire connaissance**

La nuit tombait doucement sur le Cratère, les animaux diurnes fuyaient vers leurs cachettes, laissant les chouettes et autres créatures de la nuit prendre le contrôle de la forêt. Dans une petite clairière seulement illuminée par un feu de camp, un groupe d'aventuriers s'agitait, se préparant pour la nuit. Yolga, installée près du feu, observait le groupe se mouvoir autour d'elle, avec un sourire bienveillant. Il y avait le paladin, Théo de Silverberg, occupé avec son cheval, criant après une lanière en cuir qui refusait de se défaire. Le demi-élémentaire, Shinddha Kory, était monté en haut d'un arbre, et cueillait des pommes, à l'abri des regards. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était en train de défaire un de ses nombreux sacs, cherchant visiblement après quelque chose. Et enfin, son mentor, Grunlek von Krayn était occupé avec des légumes, pour le repas du soir. Eden était couchée près de lui et surveillait le moindre de ses gestes de son regard vigilant, prête à bondir si quelque chose tombait « accidentellement » devant elle.

Cela faisait maintenant une petite semaine qu'elle accompagnait ces quatre étranges individus à travers les terres du Cratère, et elle le vivait plutôt bien. Cette nouvelle liberté lui plaisait, bien que Grunlek était un poil trop protecteur et s'assurait toujours qu'elle soit à moins de dix mètres de lui, quelle que soit la situation, ce qui la limitait pas mal dans ses mouvements. Elle avait appris à connaître un peu plus chacun d'entre eux et se plaisait bien à les aider dans diverses tâches quotidiennes. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'ingénieur. Elle attrapa un couteau dans la sacoche du nain et commença à couper des carottes. Il se figea, surpris, avant de lui sourire et de se remettre au travail.

« Tu t'ennuyais ?

\- Non, mais je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Derrière eux, Shin rata son saut et se prit lamentablement un tronc d'arbre dans la face. Il tomba dans un buisson en contrebas, personne n'y fit réellement attention. Voir le demi-élémentaire rater des choses, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Une fois les légumes coupés, Grunlek reprit les rênes de la préparation du repas et Yolga se retrouva de nouveau sans activité. Elle décida donc d'explorer un peu plus la clairière, aux abords de la forêt. Elle ne fut nullement surprise de voir Eden la rejoindre très rapidement. Elle lança un regard vers Grunlek, le nain baissa immédiatement la tête vers sa casserole comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle secoua la tête en riant et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bois.

Elle cueillit quelques baies, ramassa quelques pommes tombées au sol pour Shin, quand un bruit attira son attention. Un craquement, dans les fourrés. Eden passa devant, sur ses gardes. Elle se mit à gronder. Yolga, tétanisée, n'osa pas bouger. Un félin venait de sortir d'un buisson. Il faisait sa taille, et tournait autour d'elle. Eden en faisait de même, babines retroussées, prête à défendre la vie de la jeune femme. Le cougar, puisque c'était l'animal en question, se mit à feuler. La louve ne l'intéressait pas, Yolga en revanche... L'animal lança l'assaut, Eden l'intercepta. Les deux animaux roulèrent au sol dans un concert de cris et de grognements. La jeune naine n'écouta que son courage. Elle sortit une petite dague, confectionnée par Grunlek quelques jours plus tôt, à utiliser uniquement en cas de grands dangers. C'était suffisant.

Elle s'approcha doucement. Eden n'avait pas l'avantage, le félin était plus grand qu'elle, et plus agile. Elle se débattait sous lui et essayait d'atteindre ses pattes. Yolga fronça les sourcils, resserra la prise sur la dague, et donna un coup dans le flanc de l'animal qui poussa un cri de douleur. Eden réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du cougar et l'attrapa à la patte.

« Yolga, recule ! »

La jeune naine eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Un rayon de flammes sépara les deux animaux. Le cougar s'enfuit dans la forêt, effrayé, alors qu'Eden se rapprochait de la jeune fille. Sa fourrure était tâchée de sang, mais elle semblait globalement aller bien. Balthazar s'approcha, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Putain, Grunlek va me tuer si t'es blessée. J'ai entendu du bruit, et je te voyais pas revenir.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du m'aventurer aussi loin toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'étais comme ça aussi à ton âge. Toujours à m'attirer des ennuis. Allez viens, on va nettoyer le clebard dans la rivière derrière. Grun' n'en sauras rien, ce sera notre secret. »

Elle sourit au mage, et le suivit, Eden sur les talons. Ils gagnèrent un petit ruisseau à l'arrière. Yolga rit beaucoup en le voyant essayer de pousser Eden dans l'eau. Elle réussit même à le mettre à l'eau en se secouant. Yolga plongea, Eden la suivit instinctivement. Bob et la jeune naine lavèrent rapidement le pelage de l'animal, qui retrouva sa couleur initiale, puis ils regagnèrent le campement, trempés jusqu'aux os. Grunlek, Shin et Théo furent très surpris de les voir rentrer dans cet état là, surtout le nain, qui s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état de santé de sa protégée. Il se tourna vers Bob.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous avez été aussi long ?

\- Oh. J'ai pas fait attention où je marchais et je suis tombé dans la rivière, dit Bob, en lançant un regard complice à Yolga. Elle m'a aidé à sortir de l'eau avec Eden. »

La princesse sourit innocemment, en essayant de paraître le moins coupable possible. Grunlek plissa légèrement les yeux, méfiant, mais décida finalement de passer outre. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir près du feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe était réuni autour du repas préparé par le Nain un peu plus tôt. Eden, profondément endormie aux pieds de Shin ne bougea même pas, trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tous vidèrent rapidement leurs bols de soupe, profitant d'un spectacle assez familier ces derniers jours, celui de Théo et Bob se disputant, encore une fois, sur la direction à prendre ensuite.

« Mais il y a rien à l'est, grogna le paladin. C'est juste des montagnes, et désolé de te dire ça mais après ce qu'il s'est passé à la Cité des Merveilles, j'aimerai voir autre chose !

\- Dans le Sud il n'y a que des villes ! Et je te rappelle que si monsieur est à son aise en milieu citadin, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le groupe ! On a un mec bleu, deux nains, un demi-diable, si des inquisiteurs nous attrapent, on fait quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?! Toi tu veux pas aller en ville alors que t'es le premier à râler quand on est plus de deux jours dans la cambrousse ?! »

Balthazar s'apprêta à répliquer, le visage rouge, le doigt en avant quand Yolga prit la parole.

« On a qu'à aller au sud-est, comme ça tout le monde est content. »

Les quatre aventuriers se tournèrent vers elle. Grunlek la félicita du regard, Shin haussa les épaules, Bob en resta bouche bée et Théo se contenta de bouder un peu plus. Le demi-élémentaire croqua bruyamment dans une pomme.

« La gamine a pas tort, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Je suis pour également, continua rapidement Grunlek. »

Le paladin soupira, manifestant son consentement. La mage, plus tête de mule, partit se coucher en bougonnant dans son coin. Grunlek décida de prendre le premier tour de garde, envoyant ses compagnons se coucher, pour que tout le monde se calme. Aucun ne sembla s'opposer à sa décision. Yolga s'installa sur son sac de couchage, Eden vint rapidement se coller à elle, en se faufilant sous la couverture. Elle resta un long moment les yeux tournés vers le ciel, incapable de trouver le sommeil, contrairement à la louve qui avait rejoint le pays des rêves. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle après une petite heure. Théo ronflait, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. C'était rare de le voir sans son armure, la jeune princesse n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point il était musclé. A sa droite, Balthazar s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnant des bouts de phrases dans une langue inconnue. Shin quant à lui était parti se réfugier dans les hauteurs d'un pommier. Il détestait dormir sur le sol, c'était synonyme de devenir une proie facile en cas d'attaque. Grunlek enfin, était positionné quelques mètres plus loin, dos à elle, assis sur un rocher, contemplant la lune.

Elle quitta sa couchette, prenant soin de couvrir Eden, et s'approcha de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle, inquiet, alerté par le bruit, avant de lui sourire légèrement.

« Tu devrais te reposer Yolga. On a beaucoup de route à faire demain.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Bob et Théo font trop de bruit, prétexta t-elle. »

Grunlek plissa les yeux, et finit par se déplacer légèrement sur la gauche, laissant l'adolescente s'asseoir près de lui. Yolga posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et se mit elle aussi à regarder le ciel.

« Ugryn m'a appris à repérer les grandes constellations, dit-elle soudainement, pour faire la conversation. Il disait que même si...

\- Même si on se perdait notre voie, les étoiles, elles, pourraient toujours nous guider. Il m'a appris énormément de choses à moi aussi.

\- Il me manque beaucoup. Je trouve que tu lui ressembles. »

L'ingénieur lança un regard de coin à sa protégée. Il ne ressemblait en rien à Ugryn. Il lui avait tout appris, certes, mais lui avait toujours assumé ses fautes, s'était toujours remis en question, ce qui était bien loin d'être son cas. Il secoua légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise. Yolga posa une main sur son épaule, voyant qu'il était perturbé.

« Grunlek ? Je... Je t'ai blessée ? »

Le nain se calma face aux yeux clairs de l'enfant, inquiète pour lui. Son expression se radoucit et il finit par se détendre.

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que... Ugryn était un modèle pour moi, je suis bien loin d'être ce qu'il a voulu faire de moi.

\- Au contraire, dans ses vieux jours, il ne parlait que de toi. Chaque semaine, un conteur venait à la Cour pour donner de vos nouvelles au Roi, j'ai grandi avec des récits d'aventures, et je... Je voyais dans son regard, dans ses sourires qu'il était très fier. Il ne voulait pas que tu deviennes l'élève parfait, il voulait que tu réfléchisses par toi-même.

\- Tu es bien jeune pour dire ça.

\- Je tiens un journal intime, c'est lui qui m'a dis de te le dire. »

Grunlek lui sourit. Il ouvrit son bras humain, elle vint se blottir contre lui. Au loin, un hurlement de loup retentit. Eden releva la tête, elle s'étira un long moment, trottina vers son maître, lui donna un petit coup de tête amical et disparut dans les buissons, sous le regard médusé des deux nains.

« Elle a une meute ? Demanda Yolga.

\- Je ne sais pas. Eden mène peut être une double vie. Si elle doit en choisir une et qu'elle les choisit eux, je le comprendrai également. C'est une louve, pas un chien, après tout.

\- Tu y tiens beaucoup, pas vrai ?

\- Je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour elle. Je le lui ai déjà prouvé.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle le sait. »

L'ingénieur sourit. Il tapota gentiment la tête de la jeune princesse.

« Allez, il est temps d'aller dormir toi. Je vais prendre le tour de garde de Théo, pour une fois qu'il dort, ce serait dommage de le réveiller. Mais avant, une petite chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec Balthazar dans les bois ? Je sais voir quand l'on me ment.

\- Je... Je me suis fait attaquée par un cougar, Eden et lui m'ont sauvé la vie. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

\- Théo dit que je m'inquiète trop pour toi. Je suis prêt à te laisser plus de libertés, mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Crie quand tu as besoin d'aide. »

Elle étreignit le nain, ravie que cette histoire soit réglée et fit demi-tour en souriant. Une longue route attendait le groupe le lendemain, et elle avait hâte de découvrir de nouveaux horizons en compagnie de cette bande d'étranges énergumènes. Elle s'allongea sur sa couchette et ferma les yeux, laissant Morphée l'attirer dans ses bras.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre verra le début officiel de l'intrigue et de l'action. J'espère que vous êtes prêts ! Quand à nous, nous retrouvons très bientôt dans la suite de Royaume en Perdition :D Merci à tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous rappelle qu'elles sont mon carburant et je vous dit à très bientôt ! Et j'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont souhaité mon anniversaire sur Twitter, Facebook, les lives de Krayn & Fanta, le forum du FBW, Skype. Z'êtes juste adorables, vous m'avez fait passer une journée de malade. J'vous aime. Tous. Bisouilles !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Jour de repos

_BON-SWAR ! Je suis contente de continuer Sang Royal, c'est qu'elle me manquait ma petite Yolga :D Merci à Ninlhinn, Kimi' et DrazielLaura pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre ! C'est parti !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Jour de repos**

Yolga s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, sourire aux lèvres. Elle était apparemment la première debout, comme en témoignait les ronflements de Grunlek et Théo sur sa droite, en harmonie, et les bribes de phrases qu'hurlait Balthazar par intermittence, en plein songe. Shin, qui avait pris le dernier tour de garde, était endormi en position assise sur un rocher un peu plus loin. Elle se leva, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la petite rivière de la veille, pour se débarbouiller. Alors qu'elle remontait après un petit nettoyage, elle croisa Eden, un énorme lapin dans la gueule. La louve se figea, visiblement surprise. Elle trottina dans sa direction, la queue battant l'air, et déposa le cadavre à ses pieds, avant de plonger dans un buisson, et de revenir avec un écureuil. Yolga récupéra le lapin et regagna le camp, où Grunlek était en train de se réveiller, baîllant à s'en décrocher la machoîre.

« Déjà debout ?

\- J'ai accompagné Eden à la chasse. »

Comme pour approuver son propos, la louve vint déposer délicatement son écureuil dans les mains de Grunlek. Elle poussa la main du nain du museau, l'incitant à manger, comme elle l'aurait fait avec des louveteaux. Le nain passa sa main non-métallique dans les poils blancs de l'animal qui se colla à lui, profitant des caresses. L'ingénieur décida de se mettre au fourneau, après avoir récupéré le lapin de Yolga. Son apprentie l'aida à cuisiner, et l'odeur du ragoût aux carottes finit par réveiller les trois autres, qui même s'ils essayaient de cacher le cri de leurs estomacs, mourraient de faim. Le repas se passa dans le calme, Balthazar eut même le temps d'expliquer les bases de l'herboristerie à Yolga, puis le groupe se mit en marche, direction le sud-est.

Les deux nains étaient montés sur leurs poneys, Balthazar partageait Brasier avec Shin, et Théo, qui n'était pas encore bien réveillé, somnolait sur Lumière, à l'arrière. Bob racontait ses aventures de jeunesse à Shin, Grunlek et Yolga, la jeune femme étant la seule à l'écouter. Les deux autres tentaient de se mettre des chansons païennes dans la tête pour ne plus entendre sa voix. Le récit du pyromage eut d'ailleurs raison de Théo, qui s'écroula sur son cheval, et se remit à ronfler. Après une bonne demi-journée de route, ils remarquèrent diverses fumées au dessus de la forêt, indiquant la présence d'une ville ce qui réjouit la plupart des membres du groupe.

« J'espère qu'il y a une auberge, dit Grunlek.

\- Et des filles, complèta Bob, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Bob... »

Le mage haussa les épaules et prit la tête du groupe, en faisant accélérer son cheval. Théo finit par se réveiller, et ils atteignirent les premières habitations de Farendell, une petite bourgade d'un petit millier d'habitants, à majorité humaine. Les gens ne semblèrent pas hostile à leur venue, à première vue. Ils étaient même plutôt curieux, les aventuriers devaient être rares. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par une bande de gamins surexcités. Une grande partie d'entre eux sollicitaient Théo, dans son armure de plates, qu'il faisait fièrement luire. Il se pavanait, fier comme un coq, l'égo gonflé au maximum. Balthazar descendit de cheval.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! Nous sommes des aventuriers, nous avons fait un long voyage. Auriez-vous un chef ou une personne responsable à qui nous pourrions nous adresser ?

\- C'est un vrai paladin ? Demanda un gamin.

\- Eh, vous avez tué combien de gens ? Cria un deuxième.

\- Pourquoi votre armure elle brille ? Demanda un troisième. »

Balthazar, désespéré, resta un moment le doigt levé, vexé, puis laissa Théo avancer dans sa foule d'adorateurs, la poitrine gonflée. Tous les gosses voulurent toucher son armure, se battant même pour l'approcher, au grand désarroi du reste du groupe. Grunlek se tourna vers Shin.

« On devrait l'éloigner des enfants, chuchota t-il, la dernière fois...

\- Elle est pas morte ! Hurla Théo à son attention, le regard foudroyant. Bon, les mioches, il est où le chef du village ? Le premier qui va me le chercher aura le droit de porter mon épée. »

Les enfants s'éparpillèrent dans tout le village en hurlant, leur laissant enfin un peu de repos. Les deux nains et le demi-élémentaire descendirent à leur tour de cheval. Balthazar révoqua Brasier, et le groupe se rassembla.

« Ils ont l'air sympathiques, dit joyeusement Balthazar. C'est rare quand on a des accueils comme ça. Il faut essayer de ne pas faire de conneries et tout se passera bien.

\- Donc tu ne vas pas coucher avec la première fille que tu croises qui s'avérera être la fille du chef que tu vas mettre enceinte, grogna Théo.

\- C'est quoi ces préjugés ?! S'insurgea le mage. Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?! »

Shin et Grunlek se lancèrent un regard complice, s'apprêtant à sortir une longue énumération, mais ils furent interrompus par le retour des enfants, entourant un homme assez âgé, de grande taille, les épaules carrées, marchant le dos droit malgré une boîterie à la jambe gauche. Théo reconnut immédiatement en lui la stature d'un guerrier, possiblement appartenant à une Eglise. Il prit donc les devants, afin d'assurer la fuite si jamais il se mettait à s'intéresser de trop près à Balthazar, Shin, Grunlek ou Yolga. L'homme fit signe aux gamins de se disperser, ce qu'ils firent à contre cœur.

« Bienvenue à Farendell ! On m'a averti de votre arrivée, puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? Vous faites juste une halte pour la nuit ou allez-vous rester plus longtemps ?

\- Nous restons juste pour la nuit, répondit Théo. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une auberge, d'un endroit où nous reposer.

\- Il y en a une au sud d'ici, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de recevoir des étrangers, et encore moins des inquisiteurs. J'étais moi-même Inquisiteur de la Lumière, il y a encore quelques années. Puis il y a eu les grandes guerres de religion, et j'ai été blessé. Je n'avais encore jamais croisé d'inquisiteur en compagnie... d'hérésies. Vous les ramenez à la Capitale ?

\- Non, c'est une mission d'escorte. Le nain est un artisan renommé, il a été demandé à la forge pour créer de nouvelles armures. Je me nomme Théo de Silverberg, et voici mes compagnons : Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory, Yolga et... Billy. C'est notre esclave, il est muet. »

Bob jeta un regard outré à son compagnon. Grunlek, qui avait compris ce que Théo cherchait à faire entra dans son jeu et agita la main, sortant même un marteau pour faire plus « vrai ».

« Silverberg... Comme Archibald de Silverberg ? Demanda le vieil homme. C'était le chef de mon régiment, c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie, comme la grande majorité des hommes de son escadron. C'était un grand guerrier, j'espère que notre Dieu lui a ouvert les portes de son jardin.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Bien ! Rejoignez-donc l'auberge, nous allons nous occuper de vos montures. Vous êtes ici chez vous. »

Ils avancèrent dans la ville. Eden était partie se réfugier dans la forêt, loin de l'agitation des hommes. L'auberge était un établissement un peu en retrait, plutôt charmant, entouré d'un grand espace vert fleuri. Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement, Grunlek réserva les deux chambres, le groupe se sépara en deux : Théo et Shin dans la première, Grunlek, Bob et Yolga dans la seconde. Après s'être installés, ils gagnèrent ensuite la taverne, où ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, pour faire le point. Il n'y avait personne, probablement à cause du fait que c'était le beau milieu de l'après-midi et que la majorité des gens travaillaient. Bob fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi je suis le muet ?! Chuchota t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que ton père est recherché sombre idiot. J'aurais dit « Lennon », il aurait sorti l'épée et t'aurais traversé la poitrine. Ta famille a une sale réputation, que tu le veuilles ou non. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois, et tout se passera bien. »

Bob croisa les bras sur son torse et se renfrogna, peu convaincu. Une jeune femme s'approcha de la table et déposa des pichets de bière devant chacun d'entre eux, sauf pour Yolga et Grunlek qui eurent le droit à un jus de pomme qui fit pâlir Shin de jalousie. Ils trinquèrent et se mirent à boire joyeusement, profitant de leur premier vrai repos depuis quelques jours. Après quelques minutes à bavarder, Balthazar se mit à blêmir, sans raison apparente.

« Bob ? L'appela doucement Grunlek. Tout va bien ?

\- Je... Je sais pas... J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Au même-moment, Shin s'effondra sur la table. Théo, qui s'était levé, du se rasseoir lui aussi, pris de vertiges. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la table. Grunlek bondit en arrière. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Les regards étaient braqués sur leur groupe.

« Yolga, suis-moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais on va pas les laisser là ? Ils...

\- Je suis très sérieux. On est en danger. »

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer plusieurs soldats en armure sombre. L'ingénieur passa devant sa protégée, pour faire barrage de son corps. Ses trois amis étaient maintenant en train de ronfler sur la table, il était seul. Le chef du village passa entre les gardes, qui les maintenaient désormais en joue, bloquant toutes les sorties. Ils étaient complètement piégés.

« Grunlek ? Appela timidement Yolga, effrayée.

\- Tout va bien, reste calme. »

Il lui tendit sa main humaine, elle s'en saisit immédiatement et la serra, tentant de calmer les pulsations effrenées de son cœur. L'ancien inquisiteur s'approcha d'eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« J'ai fait affaire avec la famille royale naine, il y a... Oh, de nombreuses années de cela. Votre tête était partout, le fils perdu du Roi. C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- De vous ? Rien. Vous n'êtes qu'un déserteur. Elle en revanche... »

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, tout en jouant avec une épée semblable à celle de Théo.

« Sa mort arrangerait un grand nombre de personnes et d'Eglises. Votre peuple est méprisé dans nos communautés. Beaucoup aimeraient faire de vous des esclaves, c'est déjà le cas dans les terres du Sud, par ailleurs. Des rumeurs courrent, dans le Cratère, comme quoi elle serait la nouvelle reine. Vous avez juste à fermer les yeux, personne ne sera au courant, votre réputation sera sauve, vous pourrez repartir gambader dans les bois avec vos amis. Je peux même vous faire un prix si vous voulez la vendre. »

Yolga lança un regard terrifié à son protecteur, qui reserra l'emprise sur sa main. A sa droite, Théo montrait déjà des signes de reprise de conscience. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient mis dans la bière, ça n'était visiblement que temporaire, il allait juste devoir s'armer de patience et les retenir assez longtemps. L'inquisiteur s'était approché, il tendit une main vers Yolga, le poing mécanique de Grunlek l'envoya faire un vol plané. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur une table en bois qui se brisa en deux sous son poids.

« Vous ne poserez pas un doigt sur elle. J'ai été choisi pour être son professeur et son protecteur, et je m'assurerai personnellement qu'elle arrive sur le trône. Vous allez nous laisser partir, mes amis, elle et moi. Si vous tentez de nous arrêter, on mettra cette ville à feu et à sang, est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

\- Et comment vous allez faire ça ? Vous faites à peine la moitié de la taille de l'un de mes hommes.

\- Mais quand je veux protéger ceux à qui je tiens, j'en vaux facilement dix. Bob, maintenant ! »

Une boule de feu fendit l'air, emportant les soldats sur son passage. Grunlek tira Yolga en arrière, pour l'écarter du combat. Théo, bien qu'ayant encore un peu de mal à coordoner ses mouvements s'était lui aussi relevé, prêt au combat. Seul Shin dormait toujours, marmonnant des choses à propos de pommes dans son sommeil. Les rares soldats encore debout votèrent le repli. Certains fuirent par les fenêtres. Deux tentèrent de faire face à Théo qui les mit à terre en quelques secondes. L'auberge toute entière était en train de prendre feu. Grunlek faisait face à l'homme à l'origine de tout ça, coincé derrière un mur de flammes se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

« Vous ne pourrez pas la protéger éternellement Maître Nain. Beaucoup de personnes la recherchent, et l'un d'entre eux est prêt à payer très cher pour sa tête.

\- Qui ça ?!

\- Comme si j'allais vous le dire ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais il vous l'arrachera, et vous ne pourrez rien y faire !

\- Grunlek ! Cria Théo, à la porte, prêt à partir, Shin sur les épaules. »

Le nain poussa un grognement, et entraîna Yolga avec lui hors du brasier, contrarié. Le groupe récupéra ses montures et prirent la fuite à travers la forêt, laissant derrière eux un village en proie aux flammes et aux cris, sans se retourner.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, le prochain sera je pense beaucoup plus calme. La prochaine fanfiction ne sera pas Royaume en Perdition, mais une toute nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres, avec des OC totalement inventés qui je l'espère vous plairont, vu le temps que j'ai passé à les créer. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review sur ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! Des bisouilles sur vos petites têtes !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Reprise

_BON-SWAR ! Désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à faire, parce que je suis une tarée qui ne s'arrête jamais, vous le savez bien :D Bref ! On est repartis pour Sang Royal :3 Merci à Noyale, Loaw, Kalynea et Kimi' pour les reviews, c'est adorable :D Allez hop, on enchaîne !_

 **Chapitre 4 : Reprise**

Yolga était allongée sur sa couchette, Eden collée à elle, faisant face à Shinddha, toujours en train de ronfler. Elle écoutait Grunlek, Balthazar et Théo, derrière elle, autour du feu, en train de discuter des récents événements. La fuite avait été rude, les aventuriers étaient tous épuisés.

« Il va falloir mettre des moyens de protection en place, dit calmement Bob. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Yolga est une noble désormais et les accidents de ce genre vont se reproduire. On doit masquer ses traces, lui trouvait une autre identité quand on traverse des grandes villes, quitte à la déguiser. De même pour toi Grunlek. S'ils s'en sont tirés, ils vont répandre les nouvelles partout dans le Cratère.

\- T'en fais trop, grogna Théo. On est quatre, on peut la protéger facilement.

\- Contre dix paysans et un vieil inquisiteur peut être, mais contre une armée ? »

Grunlek n'avait rien dit, se contentant de fixer ses pieds. Il releva finalement les yeux et prit la parole d'une voix lasse.

« Je la protégerai de ma vie s'il le faut.

\- Grunlek... Tu ne peux pas la protéger tout seul.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fallu que je fasse ? Que je la laisse au château ? Elle est jeune et inexpérimentée, elle ne tiendrait pas dix jours sur le trône avant que quelqu'un n'ait l'idée de l'assassiner. Sans compter que c'est une femme, et que tous les hommes de ce maudit royaume pourraient lui vouloir du mal. Je... Je ne comptais même pas l'emmener au trône. Elle sera bien plus heureuse en voyageant avec nous qu'en restant coincée toute sa vie entre quatre murs. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point le Cratère est dangereux pour tous ceux qui se disent de sang royal.

\- Tu abandonnerais ton peuple ? Tu les laisserais sans dirigeant ? »

Grunlek baissa la tête. Yolga quand à elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Bien qu'elle n'en ait parlé à personne, être reine c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne concevait pas. Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'être. Mais elle avait également fait une promesse au Roi, et elle s'était refusé le droit de ne pas gouverner. Elle devait le faire pour lui, pour son fils qui avait fui ses responsabilités. Elle était perdue. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, incontrôlée.

« Ils trouveront quelqu'un, continua Grunlek. Il sera peut être mauvais, il me bannira sûrement, moi, Yolga et vous trois, mais ça m'est égal. Je ne compte pas y remettre les pieds. Il n'y a rien qui me rattache à cette ville. C'est vous ma famille. »

Eden poussa la main de sa protégée du bout du museau, inquiète de la voir en train de pleureur. Elle retenait ses sanglots, pour ne pas être repérée. Elle remarqua alors que le demi-élémentaire avait ouvert les yeux. Il la dévisageait, sourcils froncés, mais ne disait rien. Il finit par se lever, et s'étira. Il fit à peine deux pas qu'il regagnait déjà le sol.

« T'as pas bougé depuis quelques heures, laisse le temps à tes jambes de refonctionner correctement, finit par lâcher Bob, moqueur, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour l'aider. »

Shin prit appui sur ses bras pour se lever de nouveau. Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui, puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« On était pas dans une auberge ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Théo a encore tué quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi tout de suite moi ?! S'indigna le paladin, outré par de telles accusations.

\- Quelqu'un en veut à Grunlek et Yolga, expliqua calmement Bob, ignorant Théo en train de divaguer derrière eux sur la petite fille et son sens du devoir. On ne sait pas qui, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Mais on va devoir faire avec, et s'éloigner un maximum des grandes villes, là où on pourraient les reconnaître. »

Grunlek s'assit près de Yolga. La jeune naine ferma immédiatement les yeux et se crispa légèrement. L'ingénieur poussa un soupir, et passa sa main « humaine » dans la fourrure soyeuse d'Eden, qui vint se coller à lui en battant joyeusement de la queue. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, avant de pousser Yolga du bout du museau.

« Tout va bien Yolga ? »

Trahie par la louve, l'adolescente ravala ses larmes, pour essayer de ne pas attirer les soupçons.

« Oui, répondit-elle rapidement, d'une voix tremblante. »

Grunlek se tourna immédiatement vers elle, inquiet. Il lança un regard vers les autres. Balthazar hocha la tête.

« Dis donc Théo, c'est pas l'heure de prendre ton bain du mois ? Ça sent le cheval ici.

\- Quoi ? T'insinues quoi là ?

\- Que ta douce odeur corporelle pourrait faire claquer ton canasson, Eden et toutes les créatures de cette forêt tellement elle est charmante.

\- Oh putain, connerie d'hérésie, j'vais te faire la peau ! »

Bob partit en courant, Théo sur les talons, l'insultant de divers nom d'oiseaux. Shin finit par suivre le mouvement, dépité, mais aussi pour sauver Bob qui risquait vraiment sa peau actuellement, couché au sol, un paladin rouge de colère au dessus de lui le secouant comme un poireau. Grunlek profita de la diversion.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, mentit-elle. Je vais aller chercher du bois. »

Elle se leva, fuyant la conversation. Grunlek lui attrapa le bras, elle se retourna, croisa son regard une demie-seconde avant de tenter de partir à nouveau.

« Tu nous a entendu parler ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Grunlek l'attira contre lui, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se retrouva coincée sous une longue barbe brune mais elle sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as tout le temps de décider. Si tu souhaites vraiment prendre le trône, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais je veux d'abord te savoir en sécurité et capable de te battre, capable de survivre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

\- Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Grunlek et Yolga se tournèrent vers le reste du groupe. Théo était toujours au dessus de Balthazar, l'étranglant, Shin sur le dos tentant de lui tirer les bras tout en tapant dessus avec son arc. Le nain décida d'aller s'interposer, pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère d'avantage. Il poussa Théo d'un coup de poing. Balthazar reprit son souffle, en riant de manière démentielle. Si Yolga ne le connaissaient pas, elle aurait sans doute pris la fuite en hurlant qu'ils étaient fous et qu'il fallait les interner. Mais au fond, c'est ce qui faisait que ce groupe était si proche : leurs différences.

Tout le monde finit par revenir près du feu. Théo broyait toujours du noir, lançant des regards meurtriers au demi-diable qui s'esclaffait toujours, comme s'il était possédé. Shin se massait son bras gauche en grognant, Grunlek restait lui silencieux, les yeux dans le vide. Yolga ne savait plus quoi dire. Bob finit par rompre ce silence pesant.

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on va aller du coup ? On peut aller se balader dans la région des grands lacs, c'est beau en cette saison.

\- La dernière fois qu'on y a été, Shin a manqué de se faire noyer par une sirène qui l'avait hypnotisée, confia Grunlek à Yolga dans un clin d'oeil qui fit tiquer le demi-élémentaire.

\- Eh ! C'était pour sauver la peau de Théo ! Fallait embrasser une sirène pour qu'elles nous fichent la paix, Théo voulait toutes les buter ! »

Le paladin ne réagit pas, toujours en train de bouder.

« Va pour les grands lacs, finit par lâcher Bob, enthousiaste. Si on part maintenant, on arrivera à Orelön avant la nuit. C'est une ville géniale, j'y suis passé quand j'étais plus petit. Il y avait des femmes magnifiques à mon époque. En fait, c'est une ville avec que des femmes. C'est génial ! Elles voulaient toutes me sauter dessus. En plus j'étais en manque d'amour à l'époque parce que l'Eglise de la Lumière me poursuivait et du coup, j'avais besoin de réconfort. Et ensuite... »

Plus personne ne l'écoutait. Le mage continuait de monologuer tout en rangeant ses affaires, sautillant presque sur place. Yolga suivit le mouvement. Elle avait un peu retrouvé le sourire. L'idée de courir vers de nouvelles aventures lui plaisait particulièrement. C'était toujours mieux que de rester assise à ne rien faire. En une heure à peine, le camp était démonté, les sacs accrochés aux chevaux et tout le monde monta en selle. Théo, qui avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de dignité, prit la tête du groupe, suivi de près par les poneys de Grunlek et Yolga, Brasier juste derrière avec Bob et Shin sur son dos.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée. Bob entreprit de donner une petite leçon d'herboristerie à Yolga, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille, plus occupée à regarder un troupeau de biches les suivant de loin. Eden s'amusait à les courser dans les bois, le groupe pouvait en voir une de temps à autre passer devant eux, une grande louve blanche sur les talons. Elle ne les chassaient pas, elle s'amusait avec. C'est tout du moins ce que Grunlek rabâchait au groupe depuis leur apparition, pour couper court aux insinuations sordides de ses compagnons. Shin n'avait lui eu que faire de ses états d'âme. Il banda son arc et abattit d'une flèche habile un des animaux traversant devant eux. Les autres se retournèrent vers lui d'un mouvement commun.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Grunlek, choqué. »

Shin leva les yeux en l'air.

« Tu sais que les machins que tu cuisines ils sont vivants avant de finir dans ta casserole, pas vrai Grunlek ? Et on a plus de viande. Et j'ai pas envie de manger des légumes pendant encore trois semaines. Et puis Théo est chiant quand il a pas son steak. »

Le paladin plissa les yeux, n'appréciant pas d'être mêlé à cette affaire. Shin attacha la carcasse à Brasier et le cortège put repartir tranquillement. En arrivant dans les environs de la ville, ils cachèrent la biche dans un coin, avec les chevaux et Eden, ne se doutant pas une seconde en voyant la louve se lécher les babines qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais leur prise du jour. Ils entrèrent dans la ville.

De jeunes filles, de six ou sept ans, les accueillirent immédiatement, certaines maquillées exagérément. Balthazar se gratta nerveusement la tête. Les petites leur faisaient des avances, c'était de coutume. Avoir une relation sexuelle avec un parfait étranger était un grand prestige ici. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être envahis de jeunes femmes, de tous âges, leur faisant la cour. Si Shin était aux anges, Théo se crispait à chaque fois qu'une main se posait sur lui, repoussant la fille d'un geste sec de bouclier. Yolga, intimidée, collait Grunlek.

« Papa ! »

Shin blêmit en voyant une gamine courir dans sa direction. _Oh non, pas encore..._ pensa t-il, avant de lâcher un soupir de soulagement en la voyant courir vers un homme en robe, qui leur semblait étrangement familier. La mâchoire de Bob manqua de se décrocher devant la scène irréaliste qu'il avait devant lui. Enoch Lennon venait d'attraper une petite fille de deux ou trois ans à peine et la serra contre lui, en lui embrassant la joue, sous le regard de plus en plus colérique de celui qui se considérait comme son fils légitime.

« Bonsoir Fiston, tu as fait bon voyage ? »

* * *

 _Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit et on se retrouve très vite pour le premier chapitre de mon spin-of d'Aventures :3 Et probablement deux One Shots à venir très prochainement. Je vous fais des bisouilles, à la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Tension

_Bonswaaar ! Il était temps de reprendre l'écriture des aventures de Yolga :3 Merci à Noyale, probablement Sheino et le second invité pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre, contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant ! On est repartis ! Je trouve ce chapitre complètement pourri par contre, l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui :( Je le réécrirai sans doute à la fin._

 **Chapitre 5 : Tension**

Les aventuriers s'étaient joint au banquet organisé par Enoch, puisque le diable n'avait pas voulu les laisser repartir. L'ambiance était électrique autour de la table et pour une fois, Théo n'y était pour rien. Balthazar fusillait du regard son père, à l'autre bout de la table, la gamine qui l'avait appelé « Papa » un peu plus tôt sur les genoux. Entre eux, Grunlek, Yolga, Shin et Théo ne savaient plus réellement où se mettre. Yolga jetait des regards inquiets entre le père et son fils, ayant bien compris qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup.

« Papaaaa, c'est qui le monsieur avec les écailles ? Demanda innocemment la gamine, alors que le mage devenait de plus en plus rouge, fulminant.

\- C'est ton grand frère, répondit Enoch, enthousiaste, appréciant le fait que son rejeton se retienne de l'insulter de toute sa volonté. »

Théo donna un coup de pied à Grunlek sous la table, le suppliant de faire quelque chose du regard, ce à quoi le nain répondit par un haussement d'épaules, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Yolga fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers la fillette.

« Eh, tu veux bien me faire visiter le village ?

\- Je peux Papa ? Demanda la fillette.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne va pas trop loin ! »

Yolga s'éloigna, avec la fillette. Balthazar attendit patiemment qu'elles soient hors de portée de voix, tout en remerciant la jeune naine du regard... Puis explosa.

« C'est quoi ça ?! C'est qui cette gamine ?! A qui tu l'as volé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?!

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Lâcha Enoch, faussement outré. C'est ma fille légitime. Sa mère traîne dans le manoir. Ne sois pas jaloux parce que j'arrive à séduire plus de filles que toi. Tu n'as pas senti qu'elle a la même origine démoniaque que toi ? Tes abrutis de petits copains ont vraiment fait de toi un légume. Si ton cerveau ne réagit pas à ça...

\- LA FERME ! »

Bob était tout rouge, pas seulement dans le sens « en colère ». Des écailles rouges commençaient à recouvrir ses bras, et deux morceaux de cornes venaient de faire leur apparition sur son front. Le plus discrètement du monde, Théo claqua son épée sur la table, histoire de rappeler au mage ce qui allait se passer s'il allait jusqu'au bout du processus.

« Bob, tenta Grunlek, tu devrais te calmer, souffler un coup et aller te coucher. Tu n'es de toute évidence pas prêt de discuter de ça aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as pensé à Maman ?! Hurla Balthazar, l'ignorant royalement. Elle t'attend toujours, elle espère tous les jours te voir rentrer du marché, comme tu me l'as promis il y a vingt-sept ans, avant de disparaître ! Et tu me demandes après ça de te respecter et d'être fier de toi ?! Va bien te faire foutre. »

Le mage jeta son bâton sur la table et tourna rageusement les talons. Il invoqua son cheval, sauta dessus et le fit partir au galop, vers la forêt. Un grand silence tomba autour de la table. Shin avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains, Théo regardait le mage s'éloigner, hésitant à le suivre, et Grunlek se tourna lui vers Enoch.

« Vous êtes fier de vous ?

\- Quoi ? Mais il s'est emballé tout seul, je suis innocent. S'il supporte mal le fait que j'ai refait ma vie avec une autre, c'est son problème. Il n'a qu'à...

\- Il ment, le coupa Shin. Bob a raison, la gamine est pas de lui, c'est une demi-élémentaire de feu. Je l'ai senti. »

Enoch plissa les yeux en direction de l'archer, visiblement en colère. Il finit par hausser les épaules, et continua tranquillement à manger. Théo était de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'aimait pas quand ses amis n'étaient pas rassemblés, et le départ de Balthazar le stressait. Grunlek releva les yeux vers lui.

« Suis-le, on reste ici avec Yolga. Fais attention à toi. »

Le paladin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa son épée et bondit hors de la table, tout en lançant un regard mauvais au roi des enfers qui lui sourit innocemment. De son côté, Yolga revenait de sa balade, toujours accompagnée de la « fille » du père de Bob. Cette dernière retourna sur les genoux de son « père » en riant, alors que Yolga reprenait place à côté de Grunlek. Le nain lui sourit.

« C'est la gamine de qui ? Demanda Shin, qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- C'est la mienne, répondit le démon, exaspéré. Je l'ai trouvée dans un fossé, elle a été ressuscitée par un élémentaire, je l'ai prise sous mon aile, c'est tout ! Arrêtez de voir le mal partout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a tuée ? »

Enoch se mit à sourire, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

« C'est un accident. J'ai jeté sa mère du haut d'une falaise, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait un bébé sur le dos. Une vilaine fille, sa maman. C'était une prêtresse de l'Église de la Lumière, qui m'a séduit, puis brisé le cœur en me plantant une épée dans le ventre. Cette gamine est à moi, je l'ai gagné après le combat. »

Le demi-élémentaire tira une grimace dégoûtée. Bob avait raison, cet homme était un monstre. Yolga, effrayée par le récit d'Enoch, se colla un peu plus à Grunlek, qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, pour la rassurer. Le père du demi-diable se leva tranquillement, et défroissa un peu sa robe. Il claqua des mains deux fois, et deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent immédiatement d'eux. Il se tourna vers les deux aventuriers.

« J'ai à faire. Je vous laisse ces deux charmantes demoiselles pour la soirée, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Et attention, Maître Archer, Lilianne est du genre sauvage. Et elle adore attacher ses prétendants. Bonne nuit à vous. Et si mon fils se repointe par ici, ce dont je doute, dites-lui que ma porte est ouverte. »

Il disparut de leur champ de vision, à l'intérieur d'un grand manoir en briques. Grunlek rougit en constatant que la jeune femme qui s'était approché de lui n'était pas vêtue, alors que Shin broyait du noir, ne répondant pas aux sollicitations de la demoiselle rousse lui mordillant les cheveux. Ils finirent par se lever, tous les trois, pour gagner la chambre que leur avait gracieusement offert Enoch, dans son manoir. Ils durent s'excuser longuement auprès des jeunes femmes, pour leur expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps, et elles acceptèrent de les laisser à condition que Shin se laisse embrasser. L'élémentaire avait accepté, en grommelant, avant de claquer la porte. Yolga se mit à défaire tranquillement ses affaires, sous le regard protecteur de Grunlek. Il devait avoir senti que quelque chose clochait chez elle, la jeune naine décida donc de faire diversion.

« Bob va revenir ? Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix, après quelques minutes.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, lui répondit Grunlek en riant. Il est incapable de se débrouiller plus de deux jours dans la nature. Quand il aura sali sa précieuse robe avec de la bout, il reviendra au pas de course. Et Théo va le ramener par la peau des fesses s'il ne veut pas de toute manière.

\- La fille du monsieur de tout à l'heure...

\- Celle d'Enoch ?

\- Oui. Elle a essayé de m'embrasser pendant qu'on se promenait, avoua t-elle. »

Shin éclata de rire devant le teint blême que prit le nain. Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de son ami. Grunlek se rappela soudain un détail important.

« Attend... Mais elle a cinq ans ! C'est pas normal qu'une gamine pense à ça à cinq ans ! Si Enoch en a fait une prosti...

\- Grunlek, t'as vu les autres femmes de la ville ? Lâcha Shin. C'est la coutume, c'est pas grave.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de laisser la petite au démon, confia Grunlek. Mais elle est trop jeune pour rester avec nous. Si on l'embarque et qu'on la laisse dans un village dans les environs...

\- Enoch s'en occupe très bien. Elle deviendra peut-être une psychopathe en grandissant, mais c'est pas un drame ça. »

Peu convaincu, le nain finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce, celui qu'il partageait avec Yolga et Shin. La princesse vint se poser à côté de lui, et se blottit entre son bras humain et son torse. Elle prit la parole à son tour.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit... Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Et connaissant Enoch, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit effectivement le cas. »

Grunlek releva les yeux. Shin, les yeux exorbités, pointait quelque chose du doigt à la fenêtre. Les deux nains se tournèrent vers celle-ci, avant de comprendre ce qui choquait tant l'archer. Une femme aux écailles rougeoyantes volait tranquillement devant la vitre, alors qu'ils étaient au troisième étage, en leur souriant, laissant apercevoir ses dents pointues.

« Des succubes, murmura Grunlek. Ce sont toutes des succubes. Voilà ce que l'on a raté. »

* * *

 _Voilààààà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. C'est assez court, j'avoue. Et c'est nul ._. Je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, là l'inspiration ne voulait pas. N'hésitez pas néanmoins à laisser une petite review, je vous fais des bisous et à bientôt !_


End file.
